<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>raised by diamonds by ArtificialCatrina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851861">raised by diamonds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialCatrina/pseuds/ArtificialCatrina'>ArtificialCatrina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hollywood, F/F, F/M, Lesbian AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:09:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialCatrina/pseuds/ArtificialCatrina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Director Sharon Needles needs to, as her daughter says, "get her shit together". Scarlet tries to keep control on set, but it doesn't exactly work when Yvie is around. Gigi gets the job of her dreams and the enthusiastic Nicky Doll comes to LA to make it big... oh, and to steal Jackie's heart in the process.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Courtney Act/Willam Belli, Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Nicky Doll/Jackie Cox, Scarlet Envy/Yvie Oddly, Sharon Needles/Alaska Thunderfuck 5000, Violet Chachki/Pearl Liaison, past sharon/katya stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>raised by diamonds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wanted a universe where a lot of pairings had different stoylines but the same hollywood themed background so i wrote this. it's mainly shalaska (alaska appears next chapter i promise). crystal and gigi are basically from the same universe as in "take you for a ride" cause i am WHAT? lazy. hope you like it and share your thoughts with me. thanks for reading :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scarlet held a clipboard to Sharon’s face. </p><p>“What’s this?” the blonde inquired, scanning the whole document before her eyes, not without her characteristic frown. </p><p>“It’s what you asked for in the email yesterday,” Scarlet managed to say. However, any confidence was thrown away when Sharon’s frown deepened. “Isn’t it?” </p><p>“I mean, yeah, it is,” she said, scanning it from top to bottom, and Scarlet’s shoulders dropped in relief. “But these— these are good, actually. Where did you get them from?” </p><p>All signs of fear faded from Scarlet’s face. She smiled, face bright as her cheeks went rosy. </p><p>“I did some research.” </p><p>“They’re great,” Sharon reassured, slightly surprised. “Can you email them to me though, please? If I keep them here I’ll lose them. Oh, and send them to Violet as well, see what that bitch can do. Thank you, that’d be all.” </p><p>She turned to her computer again, documents of the new movie that was expected to begin shooting next month flashing through the screen. It reflected how busy Sharon had been all day, and why she trusted Scarlet with bigger tasks that weren’t initially covered by her position as assistant. She had started working with her only a few months back, but if Scarlet could notice something right away, was how much effort this woman put into her work. </p><p>“Oh, Scarlet! If my daughter calls again,” Sharon called as Scarlet approached the door, looking up from the screen just to make sure she was listening, “Please tell her I’m busy.” </p><p>“Of course,” Scarlet nodded. She pursed her lips before continuing, “Speaking of your daughter… do you still want me to make that reservation for dinner tonight with her and Ms. Lepore?” </p><p>Sharon drew in a deep breath, taking her round glasses off to rub her tired eyes. “Fuck. I forgot about the dinner.” </p><p>She seemed to deliberate for what seemed like eternity, rubbing a side of her face as she did so. Finally, she gestured for Scarlet to come closer with a finger. The redhead sat on one of the two fancy chairs positioned in front of Sharon’s desk. </p><p>“Be honest with me, Scarlet. If you were my mother—” she paused, gulping, “Or if you were my daughter, and I promised you to have dinner together when you returned from Paris, and I cancelled, would you be mad?” </p><p>She seemed incredibly concerned about the answer, and Scarlet chuckled. </p><p>“A little, yeah.” </p><p>“Then the answer is yes, make the reservation.” </p><p>Scarlet smiled a little as she made her way out of the office. She closed the door behind her and turned on her heels, eyeing a very known figure close to her desk. </p><p>“Hey!” she greeted. </p><p>Yvie was caught in the process of looking through the huge window that almost covered the whole wall, to the pacific view of the top of all the Los Angeles’ buildings around them, leaning back on Scarlet’s desk. She turned around, flashing the redhead a grin. </p><p>“I heard Sharon let you pick some ideas for the composition of the costumes,” she wriggled her nonexistent eyebrows. “How did it go?” </p><p>Definitely Yvie had some kind of talent if she could work in the demanding department of set making and still being aware of everything that happened around her. </p><p>“She liked them.” </p><p>“Did she?” </p><p>“She said great. What does that mean?” </p><p>Rolling her eyes, Yvie gave Scarlet’s shoulder a little squeeze. “It means that it was great. I’m proud of you, Scar.” </p><p>The praise went right to Scarlet’s face, tinging it the most embarrassing shade of red that lacked of explanation but was consistent in appearing every time Yvie Bridges said anything barely good about her. </p><p>They had known each other for two months, and Scarlet was appreciating the soft beginning of friendship threading between the two of them, but that didn’t stop her heart from beating faster than normal at the sight of Yvie. </p><p>She was in trouble, definitely — but it wasn’t her fault entirely. As far as she knew, Yvie was a lesbian, and single, so if there were any signals, maybe they went in the same direction. Scarlet wasn’t going insane. Not that much. </p><p>“You wanna have lunch with me? Raja sent me to see some changes in a set; the idiot who was supposed to lend us a hotel cancelled last minute,” Yvie rolled her eyes again, lips pursed, and Scarlet’s heart jumped at how adorable she looked. </p><p>“Sure. Sushi?” </p><p>“Had that yesterday. Have you seen that new place around the corner? It looks nice.” </p><p>She shrugged happily. “That it is.” </p><p>“Cool. Just let me go and discuss this crap with Sharon and I’ll see you in a bit.” </p><p>Once Yvie disappeared into the office, Scarlet sunk into her desk-chair, trying to ignore the cozy feeling in her chest by sending several emails with different purposes; one to the co-director of the movie, Sasha Velour, to let her know about the next meeting, another one to Aquaria and Amanda to let them know about the dinner reservation, and finally she sent Sharon and Violet Chachki her ideas. </p><p>- </p><p>Violet Chachki was never rushed. She was the one who rushed everybody else. </p><p>There were some perks of choosing classes in the afternoon, one of them being the feeling of getting to be your own boss when it came to schedule and the liberty of starting your day whenever you wanted. Violet took that very seriously. </p><p>She was getting ready for work when her phone buzzed with a new notification. She didn’t even realize, lazily doing the buttons of her blouse, so Pearl had to see it for her. </p><p>“It’s Sharon Needles’ assistant. She has some ideas for the new movie,” she muttered, walking up behind Violet, who stood in front of the body-length mirror. “New movie? You didn’t tell me you were working with Sharon again.” </p><p>“Oh, yeah. She asked me a week ago and I was like, <em> why not? </em> You know the bitch’s nothing without me,” she smiled, smoothing the sleeves of her blouse over and over again. </p><p>“Sure thing,” her wife had chuckled. “Do you want me to answer?” </p><p>“No, it’s okay. I’ll do it. I’m kind of procrastinating because now I realize I’ll be doing a ton of fucking work,” Violet mumbled, scowling at a wrinkle on her black pencil skirt. </p><p>Pearl raised an eyebrow, placing the phone back on the bed. </p><p>“What about Fame?” </p><p>“She’s still too busy in France.” </p><p>As an idea popped up in Pearl’s mind, she watched Violet running her fingers over the front of her skirt, smoothing the fabric. </p><p>“What about your students?” </p><p>Violet’s head whipped up to meet her wife’s eyes on the mirror. “What?” </p><p>“Yeah! They’re very talented. Didn’t you say that some of them really impressed you on the Winter Showcase?” </p><p>Violet suddenly turned around, searching for her white blazer. She took it from the bed and threw it on, all with the same concentrated look on her face that Pearl couldn’t help but giggle at. </p><p>“It could be a good idea,” she conceded. “I could have them as interns.” </p><p>“You could,” Pearl sighed dreamily, smoothing the sleeves of her own dress. “Whatever you do, I hope it goes well. I missed the glamour that comes with all of this, you know, the demented side of Hollywood.” </p><p>Violet groaned, “Really?” </p><p>“Yeah. Sharon’s last work was after her divorce and although it was insanely good, it was <em> sad </em>.” </p><p>“That shit was nominated for an Oscar,” Violet’s voice twirled with pride as she smirked. “And oh my god, that was a good year in the premiere. I looked amazing.” </p><p>“Agreed.” </p><p>Pearl looked down at her watch; unlike her wife, she had an earlier schedule. Before storming out of the room, she took the phone again and placed it face down on her wife’s hand, pecking her cheek with a dramatic flourish. </p><p>Violet read the whole email one more time. She went to her contacts, scrolling through them until she found the name she was looking for. </p><p><b> Violet:  </b> <em> Good morning miss Goode </em> <em> . Do you have any classes before mine? </em> </p><p><b> Gigi </b> <b> :  </b> <em> Good morning, Mrs.  </em> <em> Chachki </em> <em> . I </em> <em>  do. Why? </em> </p><p><b> Violet:  </b> <em> No particular reason.  </em> <em> Please </em> <em> , since you’re already going to be around,  </em> <em> meet me today twenty minutes before class. </em> </p><p>- </p><p>Crystal hummed as she stretched her arms over her head. She quietly made her way out of Gigi’s room, feeling the cold floor of her apartment on her bare feet. </p><p>Sunlight was invading the small living room, so it was around ten a.m. and Crystal congratulated herself for being up without an alarm as she crossed the room to the kitchen. A smile broke into her face as she spotted Gigi already there. </p><p>“Good morning,” Crystal greeted cheerfully, but Gigi barely looked up from her phone. </p><p>“Hey.” </p><p>Crystal frowned at the <em> almost </em> cold tone. She stood beside Gigi, waving close to her face. </p><p>“Baby?” </p><p>“Busy,” her girlfriend muttered, taking Crystal’s wrist to pull her hand away. She took it to her lips and pecked her knuckles before letting go. </p><p>Crystal’s shoulders fell. She was about to walk away and leave her girlfriend doing whatever only Gigi could do so early when she saw her biting her lower lip in focus so hard it went white, typing something in her phone at incredible speed. Crystal knew she <em> had </em> to ask. </p><p>“Is everything alright, Gigi?” </p><p>The question seemed to snap Gigi out of a trance since she looked up and shook her head, for the first time in that morning, reacting. </p><p>“Yeah, I just… well, nothing.” </p><p>“It can’t be nothing,” Crystal whined. “And if it is, then you seem very nervous at <em> nothing </em>.” </p><p>Gigi snorted a laugh, rolling her eyes. </p><p>“I am very nervous. My design teacher texted me like an hour ago, thing she never does, and told me to meet her early, which she never does neither,” she explained, showing Crystal the last text on the screen. </p><p>Crystal read the conversation on Gigi’s phone, and raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend, still unable to understand the fuss. </p><p>“She wants to see you… and that’s it?” </p><p>“And that’s it,” Gigi solemnly confirmed. “I don’t know why she wants to see me and being honest I don’t wanna know.” </p><p>“Why not?” </p><p>With each question, Gigi seemed to grow more and more impatient, as she started to kink her foot against the floor in an anxious way. </p><p>“I delivered this nightmare midterm project last week. What if I failed? What if I did horribly and that’s why she wants to see me, to tell me I’m a terrible designer and I should quit college?” </p><p>Her voice was so serious Crystal had to bite on her own lip to prevent a loud cackling from coming out, but she failed, laughing airily. </p><p>“That is impossible.” </p><p>Gigi frowned. “Crystal, this is not the time to be a supportive girlfriend and say something like ‘you could never fail design’ because I might be in actual trouble.” </p><p>Crystal’s eyebrows raised, but anger didn’t pass through her face. She stepped closer, wrapping her arms around Gigi’s shoulders and pulling her down to kiss her nose. </p><p>“I’m <em> always </em> a supportive girlfriend, okay? But that’s not what I mean. You’re truly good at what you do. I saw that project, which one was it? The balls thing?” she asked, receiving a nod and a pout by Gigi. “Didn’t you said she looked enamored by it when she saw the first draft?” </p><p>“She did,” conceded Gigi. “But what if she changed her mind? What if she now hates it?” </p><p>“Somehow I doubt that,” Crystal giggled. A lightbulb seemed to light up above her head, judging by the smile Cheshire Cat-like that formed on her lips. “Now please, stop being so nervous and let’s go and see what you’re gonna wear to this suspicious meeting. That’s surely gonna make you feel more confident.” </p><p>Gigi pulled her into a quick side hug as they made their way out of the kitchen, poking her ribs and pecking her cheek. </p><p>“Aren’t you so wise?” she teased, smiling as Crystal laughed. </p><p>- </p><p>Lunch finally came up, and Scarlet couldn’t be any more excited. She had to wait between waves of work until the door to Sharon’s office swung open and Yvie walked out, scribbling on a small notebook she would give Raja later. </p><p>She smiled at Scarlet when she caught her staring. “Hey. Ready to go?” </p><p>“Yeah, just need to grab my purse. One sec.” </p><p>She already had her purse ready resting on her desk, but the other girl didn’t need to know that. </p><p>Yvie kept the small notebook on her hand as they walked to the elevator and begun their trip to the first floor. For what Scarlet could see over her shoulder, there were doodles and crossed over words covering almost all of the sheet, and she couldn’t bring herself to know if that was good or bad before Yvie shoved it in her bag. </p><p>When they stepped out of the elevator, she decided to ask. “How was the meeting?” </p><p>“Shitty… kinda,” Yvie breathed a laugh. “We made like a hundred calls and never found another location for the scenes, so we’re calling the producers tomorrow to see what they can do about this.” </p><p>Scarlet’s eyebrows raised. She knew Sharon wouldn’t call Bianca and Bob unless it was totally necessary, so things were getting serious. </p><p>“Can’t you like— edit it or something?” </p><p>“We tried checking if we could cut some scenes out or something, but that ain’t happening,” Yvie sighed and, for the first time since Scarlet met her, she could swear she was nervous. “It’s all a mess, but you know, we shouldn’t worry yet.” </p><p>Scarlet frowned. “What do you mean?” </p><p>“Shooting with problems like this is a drag. It’s tense, demanding and very difficult. Sharon knows that, and will do anything to keep it cool, but you know how it is; maybe someone in the team goes insane in the process. And, sorry to tell you this, but that someone’s likely to be the new one… that being you.” </p><p>The restaurant was visible from their spot outside the building, cartoons of burgers and pizza glued to their windows, but Scarlet was now walking with a lot less enthusiasm than she had started her lunchtime with. </p><p>She had just gotten this job a few months ago, making the promise to try and keep it for a while, and now the idea of losing it thanks to the pressure she wasn’t ready for was leaning out, mocking her. </p><p>“Well, fuck my luck.” </p><p>“I’m not trying to scare you,” Yvie stammered immediately. “I just wanna warn you it can get tough. But you’ve got me, and I’m planning on sticking around you while we’re on set.” </p><p>Fuck, why did she have to do that? Her words, even said so innocently, made Scarlet feel things she couldn’t reason over. </p><p>“That sounds actually pretty nice.” </p><p>“Oh, wait until we’re <em> actually </em> on set. People say I’m hilarious.” </p><p>The rest of the short way they remained silent. </p><p><em> Nina’s Kitchen </em> was the name of the restaurant. It was pretty, discrete, holding a retro standard with a decorated environment alike the 80’s diners, but also keeping something modern on the details of its space, like the automatic doors that slid to a side as soon as they approached them. </p><p>“My aunt used to run a place like this,” Yvie commented, searching for a free table. </p><p>They ended up choosing one near the entrance. Scarlet smiled as soon as she sat, waiting patiently for the other girl to sit across her. She rested her arms on the table and leaned forward a little. </p><p>“Really? How was it?” </p><p>“It was awesome,” Yvie’s grimace didn’t match her words, which made Scarlet laugh. “No, really, it was great. She loved it, but at some point she started having trouble with money and some rich, fat guy who wanted to demolish it and make a fucking McDonald’s convinced her to sell it to him.” </p><p>Scarlet mirrored her grimace. “It’s always the fast food empires.” </p><p>Yvie giggled, shaking her head. “But it was fine, because thanks to that she convinced my mom to move to LA, where she met my dad.” </p><p>“So...” Scarlet touched her chin in a thoughtful gesture. “If it wasn’t for McDonald’s, you wouldn’t be here?” </p><p>“Pretty much, yeah!” </p><p>“Then we have something to thank them for.” </p><p>The smile made small wrinkles appear next to Yvie’s eyes, which Scarlet found entirely wonderful. She would be lying if she said she didn’t start thinking of more ways to make her smile. </p><p>- </p><p>Gigi couldn’t ease the concern covering her face. Not even the make up helped her looking a little more composed, although Crystal said it was kind of obvious that nothing could conceal the slight grimace that settled in her features and that she really, really hoped wouldn’t make her foundation crease. </p><p>The Starbucks barista attending Gigi’s order was a young girl, who had offered her a huge smile as soon as she walked in that unfortunately Gigi couldn’t return. She was nice though, moving gracefully behind the counter, although extremely slow preparing an order that was rather simple. Gigi crossed her arms over her chest as she waited, her glaring not even touching the barista who took very seriously her coffee-preparing task. </p><p>A couple more minutes happened before the girl finally turned with a paper bag in one hand and a tray with two coffees in the other. </p><p>“Have a nice day!” </p><p>“Oh, I fucking will,” Gigi ironized, taking the items from a very confused barista in a not so gentle manner. </p><p>Crystal was already waiting for her outside, leaned back into the brick wall beside the exit and fluffing her already fluffy ginger hair. She had offered to go with Gigi to campus, even though her first class started at one, just because she was as sweet as that and wanted to make her some company. Not because Gigi’s roommate Heidi had complained about both of them being in the apartment all day. Not at all. </p><p>Gigi crossed the door, but the sound it made as she closed it behind her didn’t startle Crystal at all, so she decided to take advantage of the fact and sneak behind her. Once she could lean into her ear, she called, “An overly sweetened Frappé?” </p><p>Crystal jumped, immediately relaxing as she got eye of Gigi. “That’s me!” she sang, happily taking her drink under Gigi’s puzzled gaze. </p><p>“You know, for someone who spends all their money and time at Starbucks, you have no taste for real coffee.” </p><p>The redhead took a sip of her sweet drink before rolling her eyes. “Leave me <em> alone </em>. It’s not my fault you’re bitter and take coffee as dark as your soul.” </p><p>Gigi snorted a laugh. She looked down at her own order; coffee with one sugar and a shot of milk and lemon pie. What was wrong about it? It was a classic, unlike Crystal’s liquid diabetes and chocolate cupcake, and it was tastier than what she had gotten for Violet; a plain black coffee and granola bar. </p><p>“Are you sure the coffee thing is gonna work?” Gigi asked, uncharacteristically nervous as she bit down on her lip. “I don’t want Mrs. Chachki to think I wanna buy her over.” </p><p>“Of course it’ll work! She’ll think you’re a very thoughtful and selfless student for getting her something! It’s a nice gesture.” </p><p>She was beaming, eyes wide and marvelous, making her look like a child as she held the Starbucks cup against her chest. Gigi had always admired small details like such a natural way to express her emotions in Crystal, and the stupid smile in her face was impossible to repress as they walked to campus. </p><p>- </p><p>Sharon cracked the joints in her fingers and stretched her sore neck. It had been a tough day, and a tough week, and it will probably only be the beginning of a tough month. The idea stayed in her head like a permanent reminder to prepare herself for it. </p><p>Everything was ready for her to leave; her computer was shut down, every paper put away in its designed place and her desk wasn’t a mess, Scarlet had taken care of minor details as her coffee mug. She checked everything before walking to the door, a pleased smile on her lips. </p><p>Familiar rings echoed in her head before she could exit the office. She groaned, recognizing it as the phone on her desk, and turned on her heels to reach over for the device. </p><p>“Sharon!” the voice at the other side of the line chirped as soon as she held it up to her ear. </p><p>“Sasha,” Sharon pressed the word in a little breath. “I’m going out. How can I help you?” </p><p>“Oh, is it your lunchtime? What are you eating? I had yogurt and blueberries for breakfast and for lunch I’m thinking—” </p><p>“Sasha,” Sharon repeated. “I’m <em> starving </em>. Would you get to the point, now?” </p><p>“Oh, alright, I’m sorry. Just called to let you know that we’ve got a little change in the cast.” </p><p>“A little change?” Sharon snorted. “What do you mean?” </p><p>“Yeah, well…” Sasha confirmed, her joyful tone now gone. “Blair St. Clair called yesterday; she doesn’t wanna do the movie anymore.” </p><p>“What?! But, but—” </p><p>Sharon’s head whipped up, her heart skipping several beats. Of all the things she imagined Sasha could say, that was one she definitely didn’t expect, nor wanted to hear. She wished it was nothing more than a hallucination due lack of sleep and food — but she knew she wasn’t that lucky. </p><p>She almost whined, running a hand over her face. She could feel her mascara smudge under her fingers. “But, but why? What have we done for her to decide that? We gave that little brat everything! We gave her the main role!” </p><p>The line went silent for three solid minutes before Sasha sighed. </p><p>“Her mother had an accident. She broke her leg and Blair wants to take care of her.” </p><p>“Oh.” </p><p>“Yeah,” she could hear Sasha’s pitiful grimace over the phone. </p><p>Any insult forming in Sharon’s head destined to Blair soon faded. She walked around her desk to drop herself on her chair again, crossing her legs as she dug in the deepest of her mind for what they could do next. </p><p>“I’ll tell Scarlet to send a gift basket to their house tomorrow then.” </p><p>“Smart choice,” Sasha sang, lighting up. “We must show we are solidary with those who need it, perhaps we could book a flight and pay them a personal visit to make them know—” </p><p>“Brilliant, but Sasha, back to the point,” Sharon reminded her co-director. “We need to know what we’re gonna do now. We can do new auditions and postpone the filming—” </p><p>“Oh, wait,” this time, Sasha cut her off. “We already have a new actress to play Sophia!” </p><p>“You — you what?” </p><p>“Yeah! Courtney just signed a contract with this new actress and she’s sure she can be a good backup.” </p><p>“And you couldn’t have started with the good news about all of this?” deadpanned Sharon, causing Sasha to giggle. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I know I should’ve said that earlier, but Courtney confirmed just this morning.” </p><p>Sharon hummed, unconvinced. </p><p>“And who is this backup?” </p><p>“Well, remember that cutesy girl from the French tv show of Top Model?” </p><p>Sharon had to make sure her jaw didn’t hit the ground. </p><p>“No way. Nicky Doll? Courtney got us fucking Nicky Doll to play Sophia?” </p><p>“She did! I was just as shocked as you are,” Sasha laughed. “So, not so bad news now huh?” </p><p>“I mean, she’s good, and pretty popular in Europe, but that doesn’t make our lives easier. We still have to remake all promotion posters, make sure she makes a good Sophia… shit. We have to see how she acts with Jackie. Fuck.” </p><p>The simple idea made her wince. This movie was supposed to be the first one to be all by her own mind, something she created years ago when she was a naive young screenwriter, and if Nicky couldn’t get some chemistry with Jackie it would be a failure and Sharon wouldn’t get the trust and support from the producers to get a movie of her own out there never again. </p><p>And oh, she wouldn’t go back to co-writing stupid sitcoms and movies with romantic tragical undertones for Netflix again. </p><p>“Aw, Needles. Don’t be so dramatic! The kid is good. She could get us more public in the European side, you just said that. And I’m sure she’ll get along with Jackie.” </p><p>“She <em> has </em> to. Sophia literally dates Jackie’s character.” </p><p>“She will. I promise you.” </p><p>Sharon rolled her eyes, repressing a smile. “You can’t promise that, Velour.” </p><p>“Just go and get lunch, miss. Nicky will be in LA in a couple of hours and Jackie got here this morning; I’ll call Courtney and schedule a rehearsal tomorrow to see how things are going, to ease your pretty little mind.” </p><p>“Oh,” Sharon begun looking around for her phone, trying to remember her schedule for the next day. “I think I can’t tomorrow—” </p><p>“I said I’ll do it! I’ll take care of this. Do you trust me?” </p><p>Sharon sighed. “You’re the best artist I know, so yes, I do trust you.”  </p><p>“Great! I’ll send you videos of them acting some of the scenes however, just so you don’t feel excluded,” she giggled. “And, if it’s not too forward for me to ask, what are you doing tomorrow that keeps you so busy?” </p><p>“Nothing extravagant. I’m just trying to get a new hotel for the set,” Sharon laughed at her suggestive tone. “What did you think?” </p><p>“Silly me. I thought you had a date or something of that matter. Brunch dates are a thing now, did you know that?” </p><p>“I’m pretty sure nobody calls them that.” </p><p>Sasha gasped in indignation, just to join Sharon in her laughter seconds before. </p><p>“Probably not, you’re right,” she conceded. After a couple of silent seconds, Sasha sighed. “And what about the date?” </p><p>“You mean the one that doesn’t exist?” </p><p>“But it should! Sharon, be honest; when was the last time you went out with someone?” </p><p>The period of time between the answer and current date was embarrassingly too big. </p><p>Sharon opened her mouth to say something very close to complaining about Sasha’s personal questions, when she spoke again. </p><p>“Actually, don’t answer that. The point is, you need to go out! Meet people!” </p><p>“I have no time nor energy to do that,” Sharon remarked, hoping it would come across more like a joke than an actual vent. “And, <em> actually </em>, you know that already, so can we stop talking about my personal life?” </p><p>“So grumpy,” Sasha noted. “You really need your lunch. Okay, I’ll leave you so you can get to it. Tomorrow’s gonna be a big day!” </p><p>Sharon laughed, suddenly infected by Sasha’s enthusiasm. </p><p>“The biggest,” she promised before hanging up. </p><p>- </p><p>Violet was probably the youngest fashion professor in the Los Angeles Institute of Arts. Not that she cared, honestly. The title could’ve even fed her ego, but she couldn’t quite understand why it should; she was an excellent designer, and after years of working on her own, she had decided to share her knowledge with the next generations. That was pretty much it. </p><p>Of course, she could’ve bragged about her designs being in Paris Fashion Week, dressing actors in exclusive plays in London and the burlesque collection at that pretentious museum in Milan, but she knew that bragging was useless. Real work is what makes us good, she had heard Sharon saying once. </p><p>She kicked the door to her classroom open, walking inside with the folders with the latest project her students had delivered last week and she had finished grading last night in her arms. </p><p>“Good morning, Mrs. Chachki. Please let me help you,” Gigi Goode sprung from her seat to take some folders off of Violet’s arms and drop them into the desk. </p><p>“Good morning, miss Goode. Thanks for meeting with me,” Violet gave her a slight smile before going to her chair behind the desk, gesturing for Gigi to take a seat at the first row. </p><p>“It’s no problem. Oh, I stopped at Starbucks and decided to get something for you, by the way.” </p><p>The blonde fumbled into her purse, while Violet raised an eyebrow, eyeing her curiously. Gigi pulled out a paper bag and handed it over with trembling hands. </p><p>“I know you say sometimes you go out in a rush and you forget to take any snacks, so…” she trailed off as Violet opened it. </p><p>Black coffee and a granola bar. Violet chuckled, recognizing it as her usual order. </p><p>“Thank you so much, you’re very kind,” she mumbled, keeping her professional facade. “But how do you know what I order?” </p><p>“I remember you sent my friend Plastique for your coffee on exam week last semester.” </p><p>Despite her nerves, Gigi managed to speak clearly. She also seemed to have rehearsed a lot of what she was saying, but that could’ve just been Violet’s imagination. </p><p>“You have a good memory then. Let’s get to the point of this meeting,” Violet placed the bag to a side and rested her arms on the desk, leaning forward. “You’ve been an impressing student all semester.” </p><p>Gigi’s face was static. The only motion the nervous girl could express was when she gulped and her throat almost denied the action. </p><p>“Thank you.” </p><p>She had recognized one of the folders as hers, the one with stickers of stars and a big name tag at the front, and she glancing at it, wondering if Violet at any point would take the conversation to a course about it. </p><p>“You remind me a lot of myself, when I was still a student,” Violet commented, casually tossing her hair over her shoulder, not minding how Gigi’s face had lit up. </p><p>“Really?” </p><p>“Yeah. I had strong ambition, dreams, and I was incredibly dedicated to my art just like you are now. I see great things for you, Gigi, so please don’t fuck it up.” </p><p>Gigi blinked slowly. “Excuse me?” </p><p>Violet smirked. “Are you familiar with someone called Sharon Needles?” </p><p>“I — yeah, of course. She’s one of the big names out there,” Gigi replied, voice barely a whisper. </p><p>“Yeah, well, she’s a dear friend of mine. We met at Paris years ago, when her daughter modeled for one of my collections—” </p><p>“Spring.” </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“Spring,” Gigi repeated. “Aquaria was in your spring collection at Paris Fashion Week, six years ago. She had the flowery dress with velvet fabric. A critic’s favorite.” </p><p>The smirk on Violet’s face only seemed to grow. </p><p>“Excellent memory. That’s really gonna be useful for your new job.” </p><p>Gigi shook her head, confused. “I don’t understand.” </p><p>“Sharon Needles is working on a new movie — shooting starts in two weeks, and she needs people to style the actors and design special costumes in record fucking time. She called me, of course, but it’s too much work for just one person,” Violet sighed dramatically. “So I’m offering you the opportunity to become an intern at the network for the filming and have a unique working experience on the industry.” </p><p>A low squeak came out Gigi’s mouth. She covered it immediately, eyes widening. </p><p>“I — I don’t — oh my god.” </p><p>“Yeah, I know, pretty cool. First job on a movie, wow!” wriggling her hands in faux excitement, Violet deadpanned. “You’re in or not?” </p><p>Gigi had always dreaming with doing big things, but this — this was beyond that. A movie wasn’t exactly the beginning of a designer, but it was breaking out in the real <em> showbiz </em>, and accepting or passing would seriously affect her career. </p><p>The image flashed through her mind in shiny colors; at some point in the future, Gigi’s sitting down on the first row too, watching as models come out to the runway, each of them in different clothing and all designed by her. The crowd behind gasps in adoration and claps so hard their hands probably hurt and at her side, Crystal’s just as happy as she is. At the end of the show, someone walks up to her, smiling; some lady with grey short hair and immaculate black clothes. </p><p>“Incredible job,” is her opening sentence, nodding. </p><p>And Gigi laughs, knowing damn well it’s incredible. </p><p>“Thank you so much.” </p><p>“I wanna take it to Paris Fashion Week,” the lady says. “And New York’s too. Anywhere where it can be properly appreciated, beside Sharon Needles’ movie, which was—” </p><p>The fantasy broke as Violet snapped her fingers in front of Gigi’s face. </p><p>“No time to daydream, kid,” she tilted her head to a side. “Are you in or not?” </p><p>“I’m in,” Gigi nodded, imitating the lady from her dream. </p><p>“Great. Just for you to know, I’m not entirely sure if you’re going to get paid, and I also have no idea if you’re gonna be overworked from now to next year and-or used as a muppet by the network,” wrinkles appeared beside Violet’s eyes in an innocent smile. “But you’re fine with that, right? Remember, this could be your big chance.” </p><p>“Of course. Yes, yes, I’m in,” Gigi nodded eagerly. “Jesus, this is such an honor. I’ve watched Sharon’s movies since—” </p><p>“I don’t need to know that,” Violet cut her off. “I have another question for you. How’s your girlfriend?” </p><p>Just when Gigi thought she understood it all, the confusion made its appearance again. </p><p>“Crystal?” </p><p>“Oh, that’s her name. I didn’t remember it,” Violet shrugged. “And yes, Crystal. How is she? Majoring in visual arts, right?” </p><p>“She... she is,” Gigi responded cautiously. </p><p>“You think you can give her my number? I’ve seen some of her artworks and I think she could help us with the props or scenography or whatever Sharon comes up with to torture me,” waving it off, Violet sighed. “I want both of you to meet me tomorrow again, to start organizing everything. We’re gonna work like crazy. Some coke would’ve been needed if we were in the eighties.” </p><p>Gigi laughed in a poor attempt to hide how hard her legs were shaking and how fast her heart was beating. </p><p>Violet turned at her, amused. “Did the joke click? Cause I’m not even old enough to get it firsthand so I’m sure it didn’t click for you.” </p><p>Soon, Gigi’s face twisted in a grimace. “No.” </p><p>“I thought so. When you meet Sharon, make sure to ask her. I’m sure she knows,” the private joke made Violet laugh. </p><p>But that surely did click in Gigi. ‘God’ she thought, laying on the demanding side of the expression. It clicked in Gigi with another pound of her heart; she wasn’t only going to work for her favorite teacher, but for a big network too, under the name of one of the steadiest directors out there. </p><p>‘God’ she repeated. </p><p>Violet was looking at her phone for a second, completely unimpressed by the storm of feelings going across her student’s face. She typed something and placed it back down on the desk, pointing at Gigi. </p><p>“Take notes: we’re meeting tomorrow,” she announced, maybe too fast, as Gigi’s fingers rushed to open the Notes of her phone. “Eight a.m. Bring Crystal with you. Be punctual... and prepare yourself mentally for the clownery you’re about to go through.” </p><p>- </p><p>Nicky Doll stepped in Los Angeles with a smile brighter than the suffocating sun outside of the airport. </p><p>The two suitcases rolled behind her as she took a second to admire the whole new world around her. It was so different from Paris, so vivid and colorful and… different. She would think of better adjectives later. The point was that Los Angeles lived and breathed before her, and she wanted nothing more than get out of the airport and explore everything, even if it was trapped in the same crowd of tourists. </p><p>She crossed the gates for international arrives, threading her way through the small crowd of people expecting for the people in her flight and looked around, searching for someone, although she wasn’t very sure which <em> someone </em>. </p><p>Courtney Act said someone would pick her up, but never actually said who. </p><p>“Hey, are you Nicky?” </p><p>She turned around, meeting a blonde girl with big sunglasses covering her eyes, a pink shirt with graphic letters that read <em> I Don’t Care </em> and denim shorts. She also chewed gum in the loudest way possible. </p><p>Nicky was beaming at her; she was the visual description of California. </p><p>“Yes! That’s me.” </p><p>“Great,” the blonde deadpanned, blowing a small pink bubble with her gum that lasted only seconds in her lips. “My name’s Willam Belli, Courtney sent me to pick you up and take you to your hotel.” </p><p>She showed Nicky a sigh that she was holding under her arm. It read, ‘Miss Nicky Doll or whatever’. </p><p>“Oh!” Nicky gasped, ignoring the last part. “It’s so nice to meet you, William. Unusual name for a girl, but I love it!” </p><p>“The pleasure’s mine, but it’s Willam, honey. No extra I.” </p><p>“Willan? I still love it.” </p><p>Willam’s eye shook for a second. </p><p>“How about we stick to Miss Belli?” Nicky nodded eagerly and she sighed, gesturing at her luggage. “Let me help you carry these to the car, yeah? We’ve got a driver waiting for us and all that fancy stuff.” </p><p>They ended up with one suitcase each. During the small walk to the car, Nicky made sure she made a firm introduction of herself; she begun babbling about her life in Paris and how the change by far was chaotic, about how a movie wasn’t how she imagined would be the next step in her career in a thick French accent while Willam marched at her side, not even bothering to pretend she was listening. </p><p>She was somewhere between her second year of high school when Willam snapped. </p><p>“Listen, sweetheart. I bet you had an amazing life back in France, but I’m very hangover and every time you speak it feels like a million needles being shoved into my ears. Would you please be a good actress and wait until you’re with your actual agent to tell her everything?” </p><p>Nicky kept on walking, although her expression had frozen, fingers tightening on the grip of her suitcase as Willam proceeded a few steps ahead of her. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” she whispered finally, looking down at the moving feet. “I am talking too much, huh? I was just... really excited about coming here.” </p><p>Her entire tone had flattened. The confident, enthusiastic girl from a couple of minutes ago had disappearing, leaving a depressed-looking twin in her place, who now walked like a lamb to the slaughter. Willam looked back over her shoulder at her, both guilt and pity poking her chest. </p><p>‘Courtney’s gonna kill me’ was her next thought. ‘I can’t believe I destroyed her client’s self-esteem on the first day’. </p><p>“Shit, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings,” she tried, but Nicky only shrugged. </p><p>An idea popped up in Willam’s mind and before she knew it, it was forming in her mouth, ready to be told. She sighed, knowing damn well that she would regret whether she did it or not. </p><p>“C’mon, girl,” she told Nicky, stopping for a second to place a hand on her shoulder. “I’ll take you on a little tour around Los Angeles. You should know the city you’re staying for the next months, right? Then we can grab some food before going to the hotel.” </p><p>Nicky’s head whipped up. Her eyes shone as she jumped, clasping her hands together. </p><p>“I’d love that! Thank you, Wilan!” </p><p>Willam rolled her eyes, but smiled as they continued their way. </p><p>The car was, conveniently, parked outside the last fates they crossed. The driver was a short man with dark hair that begun springing in grey, leaning back on the backseat door. Willam called him with a gesture of her hand. </p><p>“Hey Carl, could you please put these in the trunk?” she pointed at the suitcases. </p><p>The man smiled. “Of course. You can get in the car in the meanwhile.” </p><p>“Thanks, you’re the best,” Willam palmed his arm with a smile. </p><p>She opened the door to the backseat, motioning at Nicky to get in, who happily obeyed. Willam closed the door for her and turned at Carl, who was taking the second suitcase. </p><p>“I swear — the things I do for Courtney.” </p><p>Carl laughed, shaking his head. “You’re so whipped!” </p><p>Shrugging, Willam walked around the car so she could get on the other side of the backseat. </p><p>“Maybe. I’ll give you that,” she conceded, earning a roll of eyes by Carl. </p><p>“Maybe you should tell her how you feel.” </p><p>“Oops, entering the car, I can’t hear you!” Willam exclaimed, slamming the door before Carl could protest. </p><p>- </p><p>Scarlet was sent to receive Aquaria and Amanda that night outside of the office complex building. She stood close to the front gates, watching the time in her phone very two minutes, getting annoyed at the slight chilly weather beginning. Honestly, she didn’t expect them to be so… precise, even if she wanted them to be so. The traffic in Los Angeles was a nightmare, and they could take more than expected at any point... </p><p>Or at least that was what she thought, before a car stopped at the sidewalk three minutes after seven o’clock. </p><p>“Hi, dear!” Aquaria shouted as soon as she got eye of Scarlet, rushing out of the car to wrap her in a tight hug. </p><p>“Aqua! How was Paris Fashion Week, girl?” </p><p>“It was wonderful. Me and Nana had so much fun,” she gestured at Amanda, who met them only seconds later. </p><p>“Good evening, Ms. Lepore,” Scarlet said as polite as possible, and held her hand out to shake. “Did you have a good trip?” </p><p>“The longest flight ever,” Amanda sighed, but smiled right away a she shook Scarlet’s hand. “But incredible overall, of course. Thanks for asking, young lady.” </p><p>“Where’s my mom?” was the next thing Aquaria asked. “She didn’t text me since I told her we stopped home to drop our luggage.” </p><p>“She just finished a call with Raja Gemini, I’m sure she’s free now.” </p><p>The three of them slowly made their way to the fifteenth floor. Meanwhile, Aquaria trapped Scarlet in a rushed chat about Paris, about all she did, all the parties she went to, all the designers she met, the shows she attended and the new sunglasses she purchased for her Nana, and Scarlet could see them resting proudly on the top of Amanda’s head when she turned. </p><p>“Paris was incredible. Next time, you’re coming with me, Scar,” she promised as they pulled into the elevator. </p><p>Once the device started moving upward, Scarlet laughed incredulously. “No way.” </p><p>“Yeah! You can like, totally come with us. Right Nana?” she asked, not bothering to wait for Amanda’s nod of approval. “There’s a new collection by Fame launching in three months! We should go, it’s gonna be lit!” </p><p>“Aquaria, I have absolutely no money for a trip to Paris.” </p><p>“Who said you’re paying for it?” </p><p>Before she could say something else, the doors opened in a swift motion, revealing someone standing alone at the end of the corridor that headed to Sharon’s office. </p><p>The vision she had of Aquaria’s face, which at first beamed with happiness, had gone to a twisted, shocked grimace in reaction to who stood before them in mere unfortunate seconds. </p><p>“Dad?” </p><p>The man looked up from his phone, parting his lips to blurt a nervous greeting. </p><p>“What are you doing here?” Aquaria asked, stepping out of the elevator. </p><p>Scarlet did so too, and gestured for Amanda to follow so the elevator could continue its route, since everyone seemed quite shocked by the sudden meeting. </p><p>“Aqua, darling…” he started off, smiling. “I had no idea you were back from Paris.” </p><p>“I texted you last night before the plane took off,” his daughter cocked an eyebrow. “And when it landed. What are you doing here?” </p><p>Another voice came from behind him. </p><p>“We needed to arrange some work-related issues,” it was Sharon, apparently dragged out of her office by the sudden noise. “Not a big deal. He was just leaving, right Brian?” </p><p>“Right,” Brian nodded, looking back at her in gratitude. </p><p>Aquaria’s face softened and she leaned in to hug him, smiling as he said how great it was to see her for the first time in months. </p><p>The elevator opened again and Brian stepped in. Before he disappeared between two silver doors, he made a motion in Sharon’s direction that figured a phone on his ear, silently asking her to call him later, that Sharon returned with the littlest of smiles. Luckily for them, only Scarlet seemed to notice. </p><p>“My favorite women!” Sharon said brightly once Brian was gone, motioning to her mother and daughter. “Paris treated you well?” </p><p>Any remaining confusion in Amanda’s face soon faded as she went to peck her daughter on the cheek. “As good as it can be.” </p><p>Sharon spread her arms so Aquaria could slide in for a hug, knowing damn well her daughter was a hugger. She was close to squeeze the life out of her mother when Sharon pulled away. “Shit, I always forgot how much you like hugs and stuff. But I ain’t complaining today, I’ve missed my little devil so much.” </p><p>“And I’ve missed you. How’s it going with the new movie? I saw in Yvie’s Instagram that the shooting starts in a couple of weeks.” </p><p>Fear flashed through Sharon’s face for a second. </p><p>“It’s alright, you know how this is… right? Like, tiring. But I’m tired of talking of work, can we go and have some fucking food already?” </p><p>Her words were rushed, carelessly spilled from her mouth in such an uncharacteristic manner it made Aquaria frown. </p><p>“Uh… okay.” </p><p>“Royale’s is fine?” Sharon asked, wrapping each one of her hands around one of her mother and daughter’s arms to hurriedly start leading them to the elevator. She managed to look back over her shoulder at her very stunned assistant to yell, “See ya, Scarlet!” </p><p>That had been weird. Sharon looked… nervous? </p><p>Scarlet soon shrugged it off. She couldn’t allow herself to think too much of it; Sharon could’ve felt overwhelmed for a lot of reasons, starting off with the movie and her family and whatever her ex-husband was doing there. The woman was human and deserved to show emotions after all. </p><p>She sat at her desk and took her phone from the first drawer, smiling as she saw some texts from Yvie recently sent. </p><p><b> Yvie </b> <b> :  </b> <em> hey scar :) </em> </p><p><b> Yvie </b> <b> :  </b> <em> okay, so… i was thinking we could have  </em> <em> dinner </em> <em>  together </em> <em> ? I make great vegan lasagna </em> </p><p><b> Yvie </b> <b> :  </b> <em> unless you’re tired of seeing me lol </em> </p><p>Scarlet was about to throw her phone through the room. Tired of Yvie was exactly the opposite of how she felt. </p><p><b> Scarlet: </b>   <em> of course not, silly. Where do we meet? </em> </p><p>Yvie Bridges, Scarlet thought. Yvie Bridges of great imagination and fantastic artwork and beautiful face and charming laughter and now a <em> vegan cook </em> was going to be the death of her. </p><p>- </p><p>Jackie thought of herself as a very patient person. She could get through long and delayed flights, interviews, photoshoots and still arriving to a hotel with a error in the system that prevented her from getting a room until it was almost midnight and her agent was seriously considering taking her to another hotel, and not snap at all. </p><p>“It’s okay, Courtney,” Jackie laughed half-heartedly, sinking in the couch at the lobby. “The girl at the desk said my room would be ready in no time.” </p><p>Her blonde agent had been pacing around the room since they got there, desperately clutching her phone against her chest and calling people every two seconds, and Jackie couldn’t come up with any more ideas to calm her down. </p><p>“I won’t relax until my star is in her room, drinking hot cocoa and watching cheesy tv,” Courtney almost groaned, checking her apple watch (because of course she had one of those) one more time. “I don’t understand. I made the reservation a month ago!” </p><p>“Accidents happen,” was all Jackie said, playing with the dark strands of hair that were still stylized into uniform curls for her photoshoot. </p><p>“Me suing this hotel will happen too,” Courtney shook her head. </p><p>Her phone rang with a new notification. She checked it immediately, an enormous grin spreading across her face. </p><p>“Finally, good news!” </p><p>Jackie raised an eyebrow, curious. “What are those good news?” </p><p>“Your co-star arrived to LA hours ago. Willam took her on a little tour, then to get something for dinner and they’re on their way here now.” </p><p>“Oh,” was all Jackie said, sinking even more into the couch and hugging her coat against her chest. “Nicky?” </p><p>Courtney pulled her phone back into her bag, nodding. </p><p>“That one. Are you excited to meet her?” </p><p>Jackie couldn’t help imagining herself as a kind on their first day of elementary school, being asked by their mother if they were excited to make friends. </p><p>And no, she wasn’t. </p><p>The sudden change in the casting had been a punch in the face for her. She had known Blair for years, since that time in Broadway they participated in Wicked, and being a movie together was a huge step not only in their careers, but in their friendship as another project shared — of course, until Blair’s mother broke a leg and Jackie was called by her agent to tell her she would be fake-dating a character of Top Model instead. </p><p>She tried to not make a big deal out of it. C’mon, it was just Hollywood, things like that happened every day. Courtney was a great agent, with a lot of clients, and it was a matter of time for her to find a backup. The whole movie couldn’t stop just because Blair wasn’t there. And Jackie was incredibly professional, so she could ease her mind and make a great performance with whoever. </p><p>Courtney sat by her side on the couch, back on her phone, sending emails and texts and only god knew what else. Sometimes Jackie would lean over her shoulder and read some of the stuff she typed as a way to shake the boredom away, but this time she found herself too busy thinking of Nicky Doll. </p><p>Jackie wasn’t familiar with Nicky’s work, and even though since the day Courtney called her curiosity became a heavier and heavier load, she never dared to look her up. She was determinate to let the first impression to a face-to-face meeting. </p><p>But that surely didn’t include not following her on Instagram, right? And liking her Facebook page, or following her on Twitter. Definitely... Jackie’s curiosity was her worst enemy. </p><p>Sighing, she took her own phone from the pocket of her coat, unlocking it and logging into Instagram almost automatically. </p><p>For her surprise, Nicky had posted a picture not more than an hour ago, which came up first in Jackie’s timeline (the fact that she would go to her profile anyways made Jackie’s cheeks burn): she was sitting down on the asphalt of some sidewalk, smiling with Willam at her side. The caption read ‘LA... I’m here! Please be nice to me!’ and a smile formed on Jackie’s lips before she knew it. </p><p>There was some charm — something Jackie was only able to see on social media, on her tweets or selfies, that made Nicky Doll an enigma. She wasn’t sure how things would work out once they were on set, which made a part of Jackie wonder if that was really good or extremely bad. </p><p>“Willam!” Courtney called. </p><p>She had jumped out of the couch and ran to the door at some point unknown for Jackie, who was just shaken out of her thoughts. </p><p>The mentioned girl appeared at the door, briefly hugging Courtney. Jackie eyed a suitcase behind her, soon covered when another person walked up to the entrance to the lobby, someone who Jackie couldn’t see for Willam’s height blocking them. </p><p>But Willam moved to follow Courtney into the lobby and that someone received a face. </p><p>Black skinny jeans and white crop top. </p><p>Just as seen in Instagram. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>also thank you to @jackiescox for her opinions on this!!! i appreciate you a lot darling!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>